indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Promises in Death
Plot Summary At the start of bestseller Robb's megablast 28th novel to feature Lt. Eve Dallas (after Salvation in Death [and Ritual in Death]), Eve is dismayed to discover at a Manhattan crime scene that the victim is a friend, Det. Amaryllis Coltraine, who's been fatally zapped by her own stun gun. Dallas uncovers a connection to Coltraine's ex-boyfriend, Alex Ricker, whose father, a notorious criminal serving a life sentence at the Omega Penal Colony, blames Dallas and her husband, Roarke, for his imprisonment. Humorous touches, like the wild poolside wedding shower Dallas must abruptly leave after receiving word of a prime suspect found shot to death, provide relief from the intensity of the murder investigation. In a nice paranormal twist, Dallas uses dream visits with Coltraine to help expose a devious killer whose identity is a stunner. Robb (aka Nora Roberts) has a real gift for keeping this long-running thriller series fresh. (Feb.) Copyright © Reed Business Information, a division of Reed Elsevier Inc. All rights reserved. ''--Product description from Amazon.com'' Map Please reference the Promises in Death Map for locations or approximate locations of sites listed here. Timeline Approximate Story Start Date: May, 2060'''Pg. 208. "...and enjoy sitting at a sidewalk table on a balmy May evening in the city...". '''This timeline is not complete. Day 0 - Tuesday *Detective Amaryllis Coltraine, TOD 23:40 (10). Day 1 - Wednesday *Morning (1). *Ate lunch (51). *Home (64). Day 2 - Thursday *Morning (92). *Home (137). Day 3 - Friday *Morning (159). *Friday evening (201). *Home (210). Day 4 - Saturday *Rod Sandy body found, TOD 1:15AM (256). *Approx. 2am (220). *Morning (222). *Approx. 4pm Charles Monroe bachelor party leaves for Las Vegas(250, time ref on 236). *Louise Dimatto bridal shower starts (250). Day 5 - Sunday *Dawn (270). *Approx. 4pm (289). Day 6 - Monday *Morning (299). Memorable Quotes Character List List of Main Characters Appearing in this Book *Eve Dallas *Roarke List of Secondary Characters Appearing in this Book *David Baxter *Ryan Feeney *Mavis Freestone *Nadine Furst *Leonardo *Ian McNab *Charlotte Mira *Delia Peabody *Lawrence Summerset *Troy Trueheart *Jack Whitney List of Recurring Characters Appearing in this Book *Bella Eve *Callendar *Crack *Louise Dimatto *Galahad *Jenkinson *Dennis Mira *Charles Monroe *Morris *Cher Reo *Trina *Donald Webster *Anna Whitney List of Minor Characters Appearing in this Book *Adrian *Binks *Stu Bollimer *Bop *Ty Clipper *Amaryllis Coltraine *July Coltraine *Dak Clifton *Vance Delong *Cleo Grady *Ariel Greenfeld *Officer Guilder *Officer Jonas *Kip *Officer Laney *Carmine Luca *Patrick O'Brian *Henry Proctor *Alex Ricker *Max Ricker *Cecil Rouche *Rod Sandy List of Peripheral Characters Appearing in this Book *Jay Burnbaum *Terrance Burnbaum *Luanne Debois *Lissa Grady *Mary Hon *Liv *Sherri Loper *Chale López *Ellen Morandi *Jin Morris *Josh Newman *Patrick Roarke *Sisto *Denny Su *Richard Troy *Wendy *Art Zeban Trivia We learn more about M.E. Morris: * his first name is Li * he had an older brother Jin, who drowned when they were just boys. Eve hosts a wedding shower for Louise. Other Covers Additional covers here Other Releases Footnotes Promises in Death Category:The Novels